Shut Up!
by anipwrites
Summary: Nathanael is sick and tired of everyone shoving Christmas at him-he's Jewish, and everyone seems to be ignoring that. Lets just say that, when a Santa-themed akuma breaks into his house, it doesn't go over well with him. (Jewish!Nathanael. Rated T for cursing)


I got the idea for this just a few days after the French dub of the Miraculous Ladybug Christmas Special came out. There's been a few post floating around on Tumblr suggesting that Nathanael may be Jewish, and Pire Noel may have broken into a few more houses than we were shown...

I'd like to give props to my beautifully brilliant betas! flautist4ever and checkyesbriaxen on tumblr beta-read this story and a few others I've been working on for me, and I really honestly can't express how much I appreciate them for it!

And now for the simply supreme sensitivity reader, ofekama on tumblr! I wanted to run this by someone to avoid any potential offenses (though everyone does take different things offensively, I understand that and I am sorry if something does end up offending you. Please know it wasn't intentional).

With that being said, I hope you enjoy this modified drabble!

 **~anipwrites**

* * *

Nathanael let out a groan as he flipped through the TV channels. For weeks now, nothing interesting was on. Just Christmas specials. _Everywhere_ there were Christmas specials. He wasn't _surprised,_ per se. It was December 24th after all. Just a bit annoyed.

Christmas was everywhere, especially now. There was a huge Christmas tree in just about every park you could imagine, and a gigantic one in the center square. Christmas songs seemed to be playing everywhere, and he was pretty sure like 5 caroling groups had already stopped by his house _that night_ _alone._ If he saw one more freaking nativity scene, he was going to go off.

Everyone seemed to be talking about Christmas, and seemed kind of upset that he wasn't in the 'Christmas Spirit' or whatever it was. Not too many relented when he reminded them, yet again, that he was Jewish and didn't celebrate Christmas at all.

To be fair, he was sure he had it better than some. He'd yet to run across any anti-semites (although Chloe was a douche about it around Christmas or Easter, she was a douche to everyone and he frankly wasn't sure if it counted), and most of his classmates were pretty supportive around this time too. Not to mention, Hanukkah had actually started on Christmas Eve-a lucky coincidence. His Hanukkah Happiness was mistaken for Christmas Cheer, so he wasn't harassed for not being excited nearly as much.

But all he wanted was to watch something on TV that _wasn't_ related to Christmas. Every music station played Christmas songs, and every Christmas movie known to man seemed to be on tonight. Honestly, he'd prefer being dragged to the synagogue and listening to a bunch of four year olds sing 'dreidle, dreidle, dreidle, I made it out of clay' than flip to a station only to hear Rudolph the Red Nosed Fucking Reindeer one more damn time.

He sighed and switched the TV off. He was pretty sure it was past 12 anyways. Maybe he'd sing a few songs himself, light the first and second candle, eat a few doughnuts, and draw a bit before he went to bed. Nathanael flipped some of his hair out of face so he could see a bit better and grabbed the lighter off the table, looking over at the Shamash. He technically wasn't head of the household, but it looked like they wouldn't be here for awhile. Would it be wrong to just-

A green puff of smoke burst through the windows, making him cough at its stench. When his eyes finally stopped burning, he found… A green Santa Claus and his sleigh and his reindeer all levitating in his house, right in front of him.

"What the hell?" He muttered, looking up at the what he could only presume was an akuma.

"Je suis le Pire Noël!"

Oh my god. Did this akuma just _dab? Four times?!_

"Merveilleusement cruel! Je vais vous flanquer la frousse!" The Santa did a little jig before spinning around, holding a giant present.

Oh Hell no.

"No!"

"What-"

"You've got to be _kidding me with this shit!_ I'm Jewish, for crying out loud! Can you _please_ just _fuck off_ and let me not celebrate your holiday in peace?!"

"But-"

"Look, Pire, if you want to give me a gift, do it tomorrow. That way, my parents will maybe be home, and maybe we can open our gifts together as a family, but I don't feel like doing this right now. It's too late for this shit. Get out of my fucking house."

The akuma just stared, eyes practically bugging out of his head. Then they narrowed into a glare. "No one disrespects Pire Noel." he growled. The reindeer reared back, their hooves flying just above Nathanael's head as they huffed out a stinky, green-tinted breath.

Nathanael just returned the glare. He wasn't scared of some dumb akuma, or his damn reindeer. Hell, he'd been an akuma before; he knew how to tell the signs and knew he wouldn't dare do anything to him besides whatever was in that dumb box. Most akumas didn't kill anyways-why the hell would Santa be any different?

"Listen. I don't give a damn about whatever emotional issues you have right now. If you aren't going to respect my religion, _get the fuck out of my house._ " he lowered his voice into a growl equal to the akuma's. He wasn't in the mood to be tested like this.

They stared each other down a few more moments before Pire Noel finally relented. He snapped his reins and the reindeer, who had clearly been affected by the akumatization as well, reared back yet again before turning around and galloping out the window in another puff of green smoke, the sleigh following not too far behind. Nathanael coughed on the smoke a bit more before sighing. Glad that was over.

He looked over at the lighter, still on the table. It was _way_ past sunset, and there was still no sign of them getting back anytime soon… He grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a quick note.

 _Went to bed. Wake me when you get ready to light the candle!_

Nathanael sighed and flipped his hair out of his face yet again before heading to his room. The doughnuts and songs and the shower could wait until morning, or whenever his parents got back. He was definitely going to bed after all that shit.

* * *

" _Nathanael, wake up…"_ A quiet voice urged, as a light pressure shook his shoulder. Nathanael finally managed to pull him from the deep recesses of sleep and opened his eyes to see his parents standing over his bed.

"Hey, mom… hey, dad…"

"Nathanael? We're about to light the menorah," his mother offered a soft, albeit tired smile. He couldn't blame them-they were stuck at the museum for hours.

"Also, why does the house smell so bad?" his father asked. Nathanael sat up with a yawn.

"A Santa Claus akuma broke into our house, and he smelled bad." He sighed.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?! Did he hurt you?!" His mother began checking him over for injuries, fever, anything really. He managed to wrestle away and stand up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I didn't give him the chance to do much. Let's just light the menorah, there's still a few people out. I think?" At his parent's affirming nod, he grinned and bounced over to the door.

As the menorah stood in front of him, his family beside him as his dad lit the Shamash for the night, he was glad he'd waited. Even though Christmas permeated everything, Hanukkah was still Hanukkah with family.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this story! Please favorite and/or leave a review if you did!

Also I hope nobody is too mad at how I portrayed Chloe. I just don't like how she bullies people, and honestly it just kinda feels/looks like she's been teasing Nathanael for years. (I am working on something that sheds her in a better light though)

I may post another drabble before the 24th (probably Ivan-centric), but in case I don't, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!


End file.
